Welcome to dogget 1.1
welcome to dogget 1.1 or DOGGET1.1 is a Multiplayer level. This level is loosely based on a Doom II PWAD, though Paul Cook couldn't remember the level designer or the name of the PWAD. Instead, he redesigned it from memory, altering it where necessary so it had more Quake related Hazards. Any glitches that existed in the PWAD were repaired. This level is made for 2-4 players. As implied by the title, this is version 1.1 of the level. A Nail Trap was added to the level on the cross outside the alcove with the Super Nailgun, custom messages were added throughout the level, the map was compiled with a newer version of QBSP, and texture alignment was fixed up. Spawn Locations * Button alcove of Star Room. * Super Nailgun alcove of Central Platform. * Corridor of Logo Room leading to Central Platform. * Middle of Logo Room. * Bend of '' Lavaball Corridor''. * Near middle of Star Room. * Central Platform, near doorway to Star Room. * Central Platform, near Rockets columns. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Logo Room, doorway leading to Central Platform. * Super Nailgun - Alcove of Central Platform across from doorway to Star Room. * Grenade Launcher - '' Lava Blocks'', platform opposite Door to Star Room. * Rocket Launcher - Central Platform, Platform is temporarily lowered by pressing Button in Star Room, which also causes the message "rockit" to be displayed. * Thunderbolt - Dark corner of Logo Room, near Lava logo. Powerups * Quad Damage - Corner of upper star of Star Room overlooking Button alcove. * Ring of Shadows - Corner of upper star of Star Room pointing towards Central Platform. * Yellow Armor - Near Grenade Launcher platform of '' Lava Blocks'', opposite Star Room window side. Glitches * It is possible to walk through the middle column in the room with the Central Platform. Room-By-Room Summarization Logo Room * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in doorway leading to Central Platform. * Thunderbolt in dark corner near Lava logo. * Shells in far dark corner from Thunderbolt. * ' ''Quake ' logo made out of 'Lava' on wall across from doorway to ''Central Platform. * Shootable Button over doorway to Central Platform, hitting it causes the message "trap activated" to be displayed. Bars will be temporarily placed in front of the Cental Platform, preventing access while trapping any that happen to be inside. 'Lavaball' Corridor * 25 Health at bend of corridor. * 25 Health near doorway leading to Star Room. * 3 Lavaballs rise and lower in corridor. Star Room * Quad Damage on corner of upper star overlooking Button alcove. * Ring of Shadows on corner of upper star pointing towards Central Platform. * Two 25 Health, 1''' on each side of star. * '''25 Health near doorway to '' Lavaball Corridor''. * Button in small room opposite Central Platform. Hitting it causes the message "rockit" to be displayed and the Central Platform to be temporarily lowered. * Door near Button leads to '' Lava Blocks''. * Shooting the Star on the wall across from the doorway to the '' Lavaball Corridor'' causes the message "666" to be displayed. It also causes a Elevator to temporarily rise in the middle of the room to allow the player access to the star above. Central Platform * Super Nailgun in alcove across from doorway to Star Room. * Rocket Launcher on central platform. Platform is temporarily lowered by pressing Button in Star Room, which also causes the message "rockit" to be displayed. * 2 Nails in alcove across from doorway to Star Room. * 2 Rockets, 1''' between each of the gaps between the three circular columns. * A '''Cross exists on the wall between the doorways to the Super Nailgun alcove. Walking in front of it will cause five damage and cause the message "religion kills!" to be displayed. 'Lava' Blocks * Yellow Armor by Grenade Launcher platform, opposite Star Room window side. * Grenade Launcher on platform opposite Door to Star Room. * Shells near Door leading to Star Room. * Shells halfway between Door to Star Room and Yellow Armor corner. * Cells by Grenade Launcher platform, Star Room window side. * Door on dark wall of room, leads to Star Room. * Elevator in front of Grenade Launcher platform, allows access to platform. * Blocks of Lava on either side of Grenade Launcher platform. Alternate Versions Aftershock = ASDOGGET1.png|Aftershock for Quake version using the Aftershock Level Theme. Welcome to dogget 1.1 (Aftershock) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-9 Quake levels Category:Aftershock levels Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:Doom inspired levels Category:Quest levels